1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for parting a laminated substrate used for a liquid crystal cell, which can be suitably employed for manufacturing, for example, a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a process of manufacturing a liquid crystal display is classified roughly into three processes including a process of fabricating a color filter substrate and an array substrate (for example, Thin Film Transistor or TFT), a process of forming a cell containing a lamination of both fabricated substrates and a process of constructing a module into which a driver used for driving a cell or the like is embedded.
The lamination of the substrates contained in the processes of forming the cell is performed after processes including washing following a fabrication of each substrate, application of orientation films, rubbing, coating with sealing materials and mounting of a spacer are complete.
Since a large size substrate that can be chamfered on multiple faces is used to improve productivity in the processes, the large size substrate obtained after the lamination has to be parted, depending on a size of a product, into a plurality of substrates that can be used as liquid crystal cells.
FIGS. 10A and 10B are perspective views explaining a conventional method for parting the laminated substrate used for the liquid crystal cell. FIGS. 11A and 11B are front views explaining a scribing process and a breaking process in the conventional method for parting the laminated substrate used for the liquid crystal cell. As shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B and 11A and 11B, in the conventional method for parting the laminated substrate, when a laminated substrate 103, obtained by laminating a first substrate 101 on to a second substrate 102, is parted into a plurality of substrates that can be used as the liquid crystal cell, parting is performed, after a scribe line 101a (scribed groove) is formed on one of the two substrates constituting the laminated substrate 103, for example, on the substrate 101, by a parting force applied at one time to the other substrate, for example, on the substrate 102, in a position being directly above the scribe line 101a along a line being parallel to the scribe line 101a, using a squeegee 105.
However, the conventional method for parting the laminated substrate presents a problem in that, since the parting force has to be applied at one time, to the laminated substrate 103, the application of a comparatively large parting force is required for parting the laminated substrate 103. As a result, as shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B, when the laminated substrate 103 is parted, a parting line 106, due to a residual stress occurring after the formation of a pattern (sealing pattern) 107 in a pre-working process, cannot be made vertical to a face on which the scribe line 101a is formed and is bent on a side of the scribe line 101a, which thus causes a failure in the parting of the laminated substrate 103. Moreover, though technology of a xe2x80x9cmethod for parting a panelxe2x80x9d is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open Hei1-170880, it cannot solve the above problem because the parting process disclosed in the Application is performed by using xe2x80x9cparting power applied at one time to a laminated substrate in a position being deviated by a predetermined distance from a directly upward position of a scribe linexe2x80x9d.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for parting a laminated substrate used for a liquid crystal cell and a parting device being capable of obtaining, at a time of the parting, a parting line being vertical to a face on which a scribe line is formed, thus enabling prevention of failure in the parting.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a parting method of a laminated substrate used for a liquid crystal cell for parting the laminated substrate which includes a first substrate and a second substrate into a plurality of substrates that can be used as the liquid crystal cell, including steps of:
forming a scribe line on one substrate out of the first substrate and second substrate along a boundary of the substrate used for the liquid crystal cell; and
applying multiple parting force by timesharing to other substrate out of the first substrate and second substrate along the scribe line.
By configuring as above, since multiple parting force is applied by timesharing to the first substrate or second substrate providing for the laminated substance along the scribe line, it is possible to obtain a plurality of substrates used for the liquid crystal cell from the laminated substrates.
In the foregoing, a preferable mode is one wherein each parting force is applied sequentially from a start position in a direction of the scribe line to an end position in the direction of the scribe line.
By configuring as above, the parting of the laminated substrate is performed by individual parting force applied sequentially from the start position in the direction of the scribe line to the end position in the direction of the scribe line.
Also, a preferable mode is one wherein a process of inverting the laminated substrate exists between a process of forming the scribe line and a process of applying the parting force.
By configuring as above, the parting of the laminated substrate is performed by the scribe line formed on one substrate out of the first substrate and second substrate along the boundary of the substrate used for the liquid crystal cell and by multiple parting force applied, after the laminated substrate is inverted, to other substrate out of the first substrate and second substrate along the scribe line.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a parting device of a laminated substrate used for a liquid crystal cell, including:
a scribing mechanism having an adsorption table to hold the laminated substrate including of two substrates and having a cutter used to form a scribe line on one substrate constituting the laminated substrate staying on the adsorption table; and
a breaking mechanism having an adsorption table to hold the laminated substrate staying in the scribing mechanism with it being inverted and having a breaking member to apply multiple parting force by timesharing to other substrate being the laminated substrate staying on the adsorption table along a direction of the scribe line.
By configuring as above, at the time of parting the laminated substrate, the scribe line is formed on one substrate constituting the laminated substrate using the cutter of the scribing mechanism and then multiple parting force is applied by timesharing to other substrate being the laminated substrate using the breaking member of the breaking mechanism along the scribe line.
In the foregoing, a preferable mode is one wherein the breaking member includes a plurality of flat squeegees operated to move by driving of a fixed cylinder.
By configuring as above, when each of fixed cylinders is driven, each flat squeegee is moved and multiple parting force is applied by timesharing to other substrate being the laminated substrate.
Furthermore, a preferable mode is one wherein the breaking mechanism includes of a single circular squeegee operated to vibrate by driving of a moving cylinder.
By configuring as above, when the moving cylinder is driven and moved, the circular squeegee is vibrated and multiple parting force is applied by timesharing.